Hiijacked!
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Fic after Calleigh was kidnapped, and the team sends Calleigh home. Stuff happens, and bad stuff happens. Don't own CSI: Miami, and please R&R! Chapter 6 is up, it is FINISHED!
1. Sending Calleigh Away

Fic about Calleigh taking a 'forced' vacation after she was kidnapped.

"I'm fine…"

Calleigh said, trying to convince the team as she walked into work the morning after she had been kidnapped.

"I don't care what you think, Calleigh. You are on paid leave for two weeks. If you complain, it'll be three weeks." Horatio stated.

She aimed her fiercest glare at him, and he met her glare with a cool look of his own. Finally, she grumbled,

"Find. I'll go. If any of you need me, I'll be in Louisiana."

"Huh?" Eric asked, and Calleigh repeated,

"I'm gonna go home, if you don't need me,"

"No, we don't need you," Horatio said, without thinking.

Calleigh's gaze met his and a hint of hurt passed through her eyes before she turned and without another word she strode out.

"Horatio Caine!" Alexx exclaimed.

"Well, that could've gone better," Horatio mused, and Alexx rolled her eyes, and Eric said,

"You could've worded that better, H," Eric admitted, and Ryan nodded his assent.

Alexx rolled her eyes and left, along with Eric and Ryan. Horatio groaned as he went back to his office and started on a mountain of paperwork that had to be done.

Meanwhile, Calleigh had boarded a plane bound for Louisiana, while Horatio's words kept ringing through her head. He didn't want her in Miami, she kept thinking. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she landed, and first saw her father, who had flown out a few days before, and then saw her mother, and then her three brothers. She grinned and sprinted towards them.

Calleigh spent the next week doing nothing and having a blast doing it. Then, her mother noticed something was up and cornered her one day. Calleigh spilled to her about everything. When she finished, her mother grinned broadly and said,

"Honey, I think you're in love! I remember feeling like that when I was younger."

Calleigh thought about it for a moment and then, with a jolt, she realized that she indeed was in love.

With who?? I'll give you a good guess!! Well, thanks for reading, and please review!! (If you do, give me your guess!)


	2. It's Calleigh's Flight!

Chapter 2 is up!! ENJOY!! Oh, and for y'all that wanted her to be in love with Eric, SORRY! There were more people that wanted her to be with Horatio, so, the popular vote wins!!! Enjoy!!!

--

She was in love. With Horatio Caine.

She kissed her mom thanks and dashed out to go and think in her favorite spot, a huge bench under a willow tree by a small lake. She brought her pillow and laid down on the bench, closing her eyes and breathing in the sweet scene of lilac.

She began to think it all through, and analyzed all of her feelings and junk like that.

A week later, Calleigh decided to send Horatio a letter, hoping that it would get to him before she came back to Miami. She wrote,

"Horatio, I hope this reaches you a few days before I get home. Well, I really don't know how to say this. It's something I figured out a few days ago, with my mother. I talked with her, and she helped me realize that, well, that I am in love. As corny as it sounds, I'm in love. With you. All my love, Calleigh."

She sent it off, and a few days later she boarded a plane back to Miami.

Meanwhile, the team was having a slow day, and Alexx was glancing over Calleigh's return flight details in the break room, along with the others, who were watching the news.

A receptionist timidly knocked on the door and Horatio motioned for her to come in.

"I have a letter for Lieutenant Caine,"

He nodded, and the receptionist scurried over to him, gave him the letter and he said,

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, sir," She scurried back out, causing the others to laugh about how scared everyone was of the big bad Lieutenant Caine.

Then, a breaking news alert came on the screen. They said that flight 1978-c had been hijacked and was flying circles over Miami-Dade airport. They also said that several people aboard the plane had been shot and killed. Alexx gasped in horror and shock and the others tore their gazes away from the screen to look at her.

"That's Calleigh's flight!" She exclaimed, the panic evident on her face.

--

OMG, its Calleigh's flight!! Will Horatio ever get to talk to her about the letter?? Will she survive?? Or is she already dead?? Find out with the next chapter!! Hope you enjoyed, please review!!


	3. Fight The Bad Guys!

*Chapter 3 is up!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and for all those that reviewed, LUV Y'ALL!!! Oh, and if y'all wanna know if Calleigh's gets killed or not, read this!! NOW!!!

A look of dread passed over everyone's face, and a look of terror crossed over Horatio's face for a brief moment, and then they immediately raced over to the airport, where they could barely make out a plane circling around, obviously the one that had been hijacked. They paced there, waiting for any news.

Meanwhile, Calleigh was working on pulling her gun out of her bag, trying to not draw attention to herself. Finally, she got it out of the bag and prepared herself to jump out and try to save the plane and the people in it.

She snuck up to the cockpit, leveled her gun with one of the hijackers heads and said evenly,

"Miami-Dade PD, drop your weapons, now!"

The looked at her, raised their hands and got up. Suddenly, they lunged at her, but she shot one of them in the leg, and shot the other one in the arm. They fell to the ground, unconscious but still very much alive.

Suddenly, Calleigh felt a sharp pain at the top of her head, and she fell to the ground. She kept a firm hold on her gun, however, since she wasn't quite unconscious. She waited a moment, and gingerly raised her head up. She leveled her gun with the third man, and shot him in the leg.

Immediately the plane started shaking and jerking and all that, and Calleigh leapt to the cockpit control center and put it on auto-pilot, steadying it out once more. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then felt a sharp pain on the side of her face as a fist connected with it. She lashed out with her fists, knocking out the one man who was still conscious. When her fist connected with his face, he wasn't conscious any more.

She grabbed the radio with trembling fingers and pressed the button, saying,

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Flight 1978-c,"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm, I'm fine. There were 3 hijackers, but I shot them, and they're unconscious, not dead."

"You have a gun?"

"Yeah, I'm with Miami-Dade PD,"

She read them her badge number, and then the man told her that she would have to land the flight.

--

Lucky! She gets to fly a plane! Well, I wouldn't want to have to fly a plane under THOSE circumstances, but still! I would love to learn to fly! Well, anyways, thanks for reading and please review!!! Oh, and even though Calleigh's not dead, she might crash the flight!! Still thinking, not sure of what to do yet. Reviews influence my writing, by the way. (Hint hint, nudge nudge, big grin)


	4. Boom!

*Chapter 4 is up!! ENJOY!!!

Flying a plane. What a daunting task. Those were Calleigh's thoughts as the man told her that she had to fly and land the plane. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

Meanwhile, Horatio found the letter that the receptionist had given him. Since he had nothing else to do, he figured he would open it now, read it and then go back to worrying about Calleigh.

He slit it open and slid the letter out of the envelope, putting the envelope in his pocket. He unfolded it and read it. His eyes widened as he reread it, making sure that the letter wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He was unsure of what he was reading, and finally he comprehended it. He closed his eyes, praying that Calleigh would come out of that plane alive, so he could talk to her about it. Tell her that he was in love too. With her.

Then, the media started to buzz. They were saying that someone had overpowered the hijackers and was flying the plane. Horatio tried his best to find out who that person was, but to no avail.

Suddenly, you could tell that the plane was trying to land. The entire group watched the plane on tenterhooks and with bated breath, praying hard for every single person on that plane.

It took one agonizing hour, but the plane finally, finally touched down.

A rousing cheer started up as hoards of people poured out of the plane, running screaming towards their family members. The team searched the crowds for a certain blonde, but couldn't find her.

Then, they all watched in horror as the plane ripped open with flames. With a deafening sound, the plane exploded.

BOOM

Horribly short, I know, but I just love to end with a cliffhanger. I hope you don't hate me too much, but please review!!! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!!!


	5. Pure Torture

*Chapter 5 is up! ENJOY!!!

--

A flurry of emotions passed across Horatio's face: fury, despair, pain, sadness and most importantly, loss. He swallowed hard as he started at the flames, trying to not think of Calleigh suffering in that inferno. Slowly, he took off his sunglasses, letting the raw pain flood his eyes as he stared at the flames unblinkingly. Then, he was aware of Eric saying his name. He slipped his sunglasses on to hide his tortured eyes and looked at Eric.

"Yes Eric?"

"H, I saw Calleigh. She was out of the plane, but then she ran back in for some reason." Eric said softly, and Ryan said,

"Yeah, she was looking at this woman, who was crying that her kid was still in the plane,"

"She went back in for the kid," Alexx said quietly, and the team stood there, knowing that their Calleigh died trying to save a kid.

Eric and Ryan strode away, needing to get away, and went to talk to the woman that Ryan saw Calleigh look at. Alexx sidled up next to Horatio and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Horatio,"

"No, Alexx, I won't!" He exclaimed, and then said,

"I apologize, Alexx, I, I just lost it, I suppose,"

"It's okay," She soothed, and then Horatio said,

"It's just that, whenever I, I love someone, they end up being taken away from me, somehow, no matter what. I think I'm cursed, or something, Alexx,"

"Horatio, don't think like that, it's not your fault, don't beat yourself up over this,"

"I know, but, I just can't help it. I'm going to miss her so much, Alexx," He whispered, and Alexx squeezed his shoulder.

"We all are, Horatio, we all are."

--

Just then, Eric and Ryan came back up and said,

"The woman said that her little girl got left behind in the race to get out."

Horatio and Alexx nodded, and then Frank came up, and their tortured faces told him that what he had heard was true, a CSI had been killed in the explosion, and that that CSI was Calleigh Duquesne. The five stood there, silently mourning their fallen angel.

It just couldn't be true, it couldn't be right. Their Bullet Girl just couldn't be dead. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

--

OMG, hope it didn't make you cry! I had to do a sad chapter, and wait for the next one for my next revelation. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review, 'cause I love those who review!!! (Sorry about how short it is, I couldn't think of anything else to write)


	6. Horatio's Reply

Chapter 7, the final chapter, is up!!!!

Horatio spun around, needing to get away from his love's grave and started to walk away when he heard Eric and Ryan whoop. He paused a moment, and then kept walking, deciding that he didn't want to know. Then, he heard Alexx shout,

"Horatio!" He paused and said over his shoulder,

"Yes Alexx?"

"Turn around!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Alexx and Natalia choroused. Horatio sighed, slipping his sunglasses back on to hide his eyes as he turned around. He nearly choked when he saw an angel standing there next to Alexx.

An angel whose name was Calleigh Duquesne.

She looked at him and bit her lip, remembering the note she had written him, and wondering if he already got it. She decided to play it safe, in case he didn't get it yet. She walked up to him and smiled.

"You okay?" He managed to say, without losing his control and hugging her fiercly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna take tomorrow off, okay with you?"

"You are taking a week off, mandatory, maybe more."

"Awww, Horatio..." She started, but he said sharply,

"No arguing. A week. Now get home before I make it two. Try to relax." He softened his tone at the last two sentences, but those words made Calleigh doubt he had gotten her letter, and doubt that he would feel the same way when he did get it. She nodded, saying,

"Yes sir." She waved at the others and walked around Horatio, striding to her car that she had left in the airport parking lot.

Horatio closed his eyes for a moment and then walked away, going to his own car to think.

--

Later, Horatio went to Calleigh's house and knocked on the door. She answered, and her eyes immediately became wary as she invited him in. He heard the stereo blasting, "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert, and turned to see Calleigh watching him.

"Why do you always wear your sunglasses? Sometimes I just want to rip them off to see what you're really feeling."

He smiled at her and ducked his head, saying,

"I always wear them, don't I?

"Mmm hmm."

"Ah," He said, and they stood there for a moment. Slowly he reached up and took off his sunglasses.

He looked up and their eyes locked for the moment. Calleigh saw the hurt, pain and agony he had experienced earlier, and Horatio saw the frayed nerves, emotional turmoil and the vow to not let it show in her eyes. He was at her side in an instant and she locked her arms around his neck in a stranglehold, while he encircled her waist with his strong arms, crushing her to him. They drew strength and comfort from one another, and then Horatio felt Calleigh tense, trying to keep her tears at bay. He scooped her up in his arms and sat on her couch, cradling her and telling her that it was okay to cry. She started crying, silent tears coursing down her cheeks, but then it became full-blown sobs wracking her body while she clung to Horatio. A few tears made their way down Horatio's cheeks when he recalled how close he had come to losing her. She sensed this, and she eased back a little, and wiped his tears away with her hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, starting to laugh.

"What?" He asked, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I look like hell, don't I?"

"You were in a horrible ordeal; you have more than the right to look like hell. Besides that, you don't. You've always been beautiful, and you still are."

She half-smiled at him, and then looked downwards, saying,

"Well, you, um, got my letter, huh?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"Am I going to get a reply?" She asked softly, scared of the answer.

He thought about it for a moment, and then swiftly bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, and then began to kiss him back. When they both eased back, Horatio murmured,

"Does that count as a reply?"

"Uh, yeah, I do believe it does," Calleigh said, hugging him tighter.

He leaned back until he was laying down, Calleigh next to him, snuggled together. He turned his attention to the TV and said,

"You like country music?"

"Uh huh. I grew up down south, Horatio, it just grew on me."

"Oh. Who's this?"

"Reba McEntire singing 'Forever Love'."

"Ah," He said, and they lay there, watching music videos until Horatio felt Calleigh's deep breathing that meant that she was asleep. He carefully got up and picked her up. She snuggled against his chest in her sleep, and he smiled. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down, covering her up. Then, her arms locked around his neck when he was about to leave and Calleigh's sleepy voice said,

"Stay, please, I, want to feel safe,"

"For you, Beautiful, anything," He whispered back and laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms and they both fell asleep, smiling slightly.

THE END

Hope you liked the ending, I just love country music, so I had to put that in there. I LOVE Reba!! You know the show, "Everybody Loves Raymond"? Well, there should be a show called, "Everybody Loves Reba." That would be perfect, as everyone loves Reba! If you don't, you will. Listen to her and you will. Please review, pretty please!!! Oh, and thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
